


In Which Cas and Dean Leave Sam With Ellen

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Baby Sammy and Domestic Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And knows long words, And maths, Cas and Dean have been asked on a quick hunt, Cas is 1000000000+, Clingy Sam, Confident Sam, Dean is 27, Destiel - Freeform, Ellen and Jo and Ash are alive cause I need them to be, Kay?, M/M, Maybe I'll write a cuter version, Original characters are only mentioned and not named, Overprotective Dean, Reassuring Cas, Roadhouse, Sam is two, Sam remembers things from his past life, So Sam is staying at the roadhouse, Worried Dean, kay - Freeform, really sorry, sort of angsty, worried cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt gone wrong Sam and Dean find themselves de-aged by a witch. Sam is now a baby, and Dean is 25. Castiel tells them that the spell is permanent, and that Sam will have no recollection of his past life as he is forced to grow up again. After not much deliberation they decide to raise Sam, as they can't have a child of their own (being men, and everything, and also they can't adopt legally because of Dean's criminal record and cause Cas doesn't technically exist and everything). However first, they need to work out how the Hell you look after a baby.</p><p>This is gonna be a collection of oneshots that are based around Destiel raising baby Sammy cause why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Cas and Dean Leave Sam With Ellen

**Author's Note:**

> You probably need to read oneshot before this one. It will make more sense. Also I'm not necessarily doing these in age order, which is why Sam is two. :P
> 
> Prompts/requests/ideas for this series are very welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Cas I'm really not sure about this," Dean whispers as they approach the Roadhouse, Sam clinging like a monkey to his neck.

Cas rolls his eyes. "It's not the first time we've left him, Dean, and we'll be back in a few hours. Everything's going to be fine."

Dean frowns, narrowing his eyes at the angel. "I'm serious, Cas," He hisses, and yet they continue to walk towards the building. "They haven't seen him, either of us, any of us, since this whole de-aging thing happened. What if they upset him? Also, the place is open so there's going to be other hunters there and-"

"It's not as if they don't already know," The angel reminds his boyfriend gently. Word got around about the Winchester's de-aging pretty early on after it happened, and so far they haven't run into any trouble. Dean can only hope it will stay that way as they enter the bar.

Ellen looks up from behind the bar after a second or two while they wait awkwardly in the door, Dean already glaring dangerously at all the other hunters present as Sam hides his face in his neck. Castiel rolls his eyes and grabs Dean's arm, dragging him towards the bar. The other hunters simply snort and turn back to what they were doing; it's not surprising that Dean Winchester's over protectiveness has tripled. "Hello boys," Ellen says, and the older two nod back, Dean smiling slightly now.

"Hey Ellen."

Sam stays in his place clinging to Dean and refusing to look at anyone. "Sam," Cas says quietly, rubbing the two year old's back gently. "Say hi to Ellen."

Slowly, Sam looks up from Dean's neck. Ellen smiles at him kindly, but he doesn't smile back. "Hi," Is all he says, and then hides his eyes again. Dean tightens his hold. "Maybe we should stay for a bit," He suggests, an edge to his voice. "Just to make sure he's happy." Even Cas doesn't argue with that, and they sit down. Ellen goes to serve someone else, and for a second Sam looks up, his eyes immediately zeroing on someone across the room. It takes him a second, but he realises that Dean is still holding him and he needs to get down _now_. 

"Dean!" He screeches, and the entire bar turns to look at them, making Dean and Cas cringe. "Down! Now!"

"I don't know about that, Sammy," Dean says. He doesn't know what could happen if he was to put Sam unprotected on a stool or the floor, and doesn't want to let go of him yet. 

However, much to everyone else's amusement, Sam starts smacking Dean in the face. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make him flinch to protect his eyes and to cause little smacks to ring out across the otherwise silent room. "Down! Down! Down! Down!" He chants, hitting Dean's face rapidly with his left hand then his right. This goes on for about a minute - enough to have the rest of the bar collapsing in tears of laughter - before Dean tries to put a stop to it. However, as he reaches out to take both of Sam's little hands in one of his own, the boy head butts him. Immediately, Dean's hands fly up to his nose, a dull pain flashing through his face. It's definitely not broken; Sam isn't strong enough for that, but he can't believe his usually sweet baby brother just _head butted him_. "Jesus, Sam! What the fuck?!"

Sam takes that as his cue to get down, and he leaps off the bar stool, barely noticing as Cas catches him and sets him on the floor gently while giving Dean a reproving look for his language. As quickly as he can, Sam makes his way across the room, everyone's eyes on him, and gets to the person he wanted to speak to. Immediately he holds his arms up to be lifted, and they lift him up with an uncertain roll of their eyes a small smile. The young boy narrows his eyes at the person when his face is level with theirs. "I used to be taller than you," He says, and he says it so confidently, like he _knows_ , that Dean almost chokes on the drink Ellen had put in front of him.

So far they've told Sam _nothing_ of his past life. They're going to, definitely. They're going to show him all the pictures of them, tell him how he's a hero who's saved the world more times than he needed to, but they haven't done it _yet_. However Cas doesn't look surprised. "He's been talking about things for a while," Cas informs Dean, and most of the bar hears too. The angel never was good at whispering. "Things about his past life. Sometimes it's good, for example sometimes he mentions your father, or your mother, and how they looked after him, but the other day he asked me who 'Lucy' was after he had a nightmare, so the memories are very jumbled."

Dean can only turn back to watch his brother, who is still pouting at the person holding him, who is trying not to laugh. "You did," Jo confirms, grinning widely at the young boy.

What Sam says next makes most people's blood run cold. "I attacked you," He mutters, taking Jo's face in his tiny hands. "Well," He corrects after a moment of tense silence. " _I_ didn't. It was Meg's fault."

How simple the mind of a child has made Sam's past. Jo can only assume Meg is the demon who was possessing Sam when he attacked her. "Let's get you some water," Is all she can think to say, so they do.

Dean and Cas leave not long after, but only after a lot of coercing from everyone else. Dean hugged his little brother for more than a minute before leaving.

Currently both Jo and Ellen are behind the bar, and Sam is sitting on top of it. He's watching them intently, looking at things around the room and naming them. It's a very childish and simply game until he points to the back of the bar and clearly says "Police scanner". Clearly Sam remembers a lot more than Cas or Dean (well, Dean really) give him credit for.

When Ash emerges from his room Sam crawls across the bar to get to him, smiling widely when Ash turns to him and pays him his full attention. "Jo says you're a genius," The two year old whispers, almost conspiritorally. 

Ash grins. "I try my best, little dude."

By the end of the hour some paper is sprawled out across the bar and Sam is lying on top of it, one end of a pen in his mouth. Ash is leaning over him. "What're you guys doing?"

"Rearranging equations," Ash answers, still looking down at Sam's paper. "He getting most of them right, and his general vocabulary is fantastic, as I'm sure you've noticed. He is not a normal two year old."

"Well of course he isn't," Ellen chimes in, refilling the boys' water. "He overtook the archangel Lucifer within his own mind in his last life. He was the first Winchester to go to college. With the right upbringing he could go even further in this life."

Ash grins. "Not sure how he could go further than stopping three apocalypses."

"He could stop ten more," Jo says, and that sobers them, because sure, Sam _could_. But unfortunately with Sam it's never that simple; due to his self-sacrificing tendencies means that he _would_ , without a thought to his own safety, and considering how much more protective everyone is of him that would  _not_ go down well. Dean would probably have a stroke. Castiel would probably smite whatever was causing Sam to think he should sacrifice himself on the spot (unless it was Dean... maybe).

Sam continues to do maths with Ash until Cas and Dean come and pick him up, at which point he proudly shows them both his work. Dean looks like he is about to cry, becasuse Sam is meant to be a normal two year old, but no, instead he is rearranging equations and having nightmares about Lucifer and can talk like he's their age almost. Cas, meanwhile, just looks slightly sad, a worried crease marring his otherwise perfect features as he ruffles Sam's hair and tells him he's done a good job and he's proud. They agree to stay a little bit longer when Ellen asks, and Sam knows they will be leaving soon so he spends the last few hours clinging to Ash, Jo and Ellen, saying goodbye to them with a hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek for the girls and a handshake for Ash. In some ways (a lot compared to before, really) Sam is very much a child, advanced as he may be. They can only hope that this new chance for Sam will bring him better luck and a better life, but then again, he is a Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay?


End file.
